Butterfly Kiss
by FallenAngelChii
Summary: I kiss your lips, a little salty, a little bitter, but indistinctly I thought I catch the feeling that vanished a year ago…A butterfly passed me…


Butterfly Kiss  
  
Rain…  
  
Blood…  
  
Tears…  
  
Scars…  
  
Time passed by my side… slowly… when you not next to me…  
  
I stand alone in the snow, feel so cold, but yet so lonely.  
  
Pick up the past that someone dropped,  
  
I hear your voice in rusted time.  
  
A blue wind is now knocking at the door to your heart,   
  
And yet you are merely gazing at me and smiling.  
  
It's just as cold as that day, snowing, feeling sorrowful, helpless, and hopeless.  
  
You sat next to me, looking so far away,   
  
I tried to catch your sight, but changed my mind because of seeing your face yet so sad.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"Huh…?"  
  
"What are you going to do after we defeated Naraku…?" You asked softly.  
  
I remained silent, because even though I knew, I wouldn't have the rights to say it…  
  
You look at me, smiled…helplessly…  
  
"Let's go, Kagome." You stood up and offered your hand.  
  
I feel happy when I can see my reflection in your eyes…  
  
But the eyes I'm seeing right now contain another image that I would not try to change… even though I feel sad…  
  
I walked slowly behind you, gaped a long space between us…  
  
I started counting the food steps of yours, and seeing my shadow covered with yours…  
  
I mind flow away to the edge of the sky…  
  
"Inuyasha, today is your ceremony!!" Naraku said loudly.  
  
"I think it's yours!!"   
  
The light of swords, blood, poisons, fires, and smokes cross each other in the air, and yet I can only stand so faraway and watching…  
  
Waiting… waiting… and still waiting…  
  
Waiting for the fight to be over soon…  
  
When I finally see your victory face and waking toward me, I suddenly saw Naraku slowly raised his hand and throw a poison arrow towards you as his last shot… I hurried and ran behind you… it went through my heart, looking at the blood coming out of my body, I smiled… I'm not so useless anyway…  
  
Inuyasha looked at me with a puzzled and nervous face…  
  
"Why…?"  
  
The intense darkness is the beautiful sleeping butterfly.  
  
Do you even know you're in the deep blue sky?  
  
The fragile world is like building blocks;  
  
It wants to fly away.  
  
For the one who had only one wish and loved it...  
  
I smiled, having no idea what I'm doing too.  
  
You hurried and carried me to the nearest village and got me a doctor.  
  
I can tell you are really worried, but suddenly, I noticed I'm wrong... because I saw you walking away from the door…  
  
You went to get Kikyou, because the long journey is over, because the fight is over, Kikyou can go back to you… finally…  
  
I smiled... May be I'm wrong from the very beginning...  
  
The dice were thrown.  
  
"Paradise" rises from the future.  
  
You and I unite in the far away dream,  
  
And we'll get across this blood red river.  
  
If I can return all of your tears back to the sea,  
  
Will the sins and pain be forgotten too?  
  
Warmth was given to a lonely wing by that precious kiss.  
  
For the one who had only one promise, and kept it...  
  
I heard the sighing of Miroku, the crying of Sango, the yelling of Shippo… Where is Inuyasha…? Why isn't he here yet…? I closed my eyes, the last tear fell down along my cheek, the body lost its warmth, and my face lost its smile…  
  
A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty.  
  
With that, bloomed a fickle angel.  
  
If, someday, love that's far away is found,  
  
Then paradise will be given to you.  
  
In search of true light,  
  
We live innocently.  
  
For the only one who now believed, and love it...  
  
I saw your pale face when you stood next to my bed, your shaking fingers slowly touched my cold face…  
  
You bent your knee, holding my body and yelling my name, I blurrily saw your tears came out from your golden pupils… Where did all the happiness go…?  
  
One year after I left you, it's still a snowy day, just like the day I left you…  
  
You are attending the wedding of Miroku and Sango, you are even skinnier than the last time I saw you…   
  
You stand under the tree where we first met, looking so helpless.  
  
You use your finger write something on the tree, when I go near, I suddenly realize those are my name. I hugged you from your back, crying and crying. Your body shakes a little bit, "Kagome, is it you…?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"You are back."  
  
I see tears drop from your cheek, but when I try to catch them, they went right through my hand.  
  
I cried, yet so helpless, I'm only a soul which can't even catch your warmth…  
  
"I said goodbye to Kikyou."  
  
I look at you with a shock, you smiled, even though you can't even see my face…  
  
I kiss your lips, a little salty, a little bitter, but indistinctly I thought I catch the feeling that vanished a year ago…  
  
A butterfly passed me… 


End file.
